


First Impressions

by Menomegirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menomegirl/pseuds/Menomegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Poetry Corner at Bronze:Beta, in honor of the first airing of Buffy the Vampire Slayer on March 10, 1997.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Movie**

 

A long time ago, my daughter talked me into renting a show  
Simply because it starred some hot guy from that series 90210  
Plus, I love movies about vampires, it's a known thing  
I thought it might be okay cause the title had such a cool ring  
I watched it all but I wasn't that impressed  
The kids talked weird and I was depressed  
Thought I must be getting too old to keep up with slang  
Cause I thought some of it sounded quite insane  
Yet, a locker room scene struck a resonating note  
Stayed in my head like a lazy dust mote  
One that I'd remember several years later  
The night I viewed the episode Angel. 

 

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer, TV Series**

Sometime after the start of a shiny new year  
My children's taste in entertainment I began to fear  
There was a new series with which they were enthralled  
And I cringed in horror when I found out what it was called  
I couldn't believe they were watching such tripe  
And every time it came on, I proceeded to gripe  
They rolled their eyes and said if I only watched once  
Then I'd be hooked too and stop being a dunce  
I laughed and replied that there was no flipping way  
I'd watch that crap but of course, there came the day  
When there was nothing else good on TV that night  
And I thought "What the hell? How bad can it bite?"  
So the three of us made popcorn and turned on the show  
Well, despite preconceptions, my interest started to grow  
When I recognized who was playing the slayer with the pretty blond hair  
I was so impressed by the time the second commercial break came on the air  
That they hauled out the video of the previous episodes they had on tape  
Made jokes and laughed while I spent six hours watching what I'd said I'd hate  
To make a long story less long, the moral of this poem is simple, you see  
Because in the end, my children knew what kind of things I like better than me

 

 **Buffy**  
Chubby cheeks and pert blonde hair  
Uses language with a dashing flair  
Doesn't wanna be the slayer, that you cannot mistake  
Too bad for her she's so good with a wooden stake

 **Giles**  
The first impression was that he was gay  
Turned out he just talks in a British kind of way  
Man, does that guy have a lot of weird books!  
Probably thinks the kids in Sunnydale are a bunch of kooks

 **Cordelia**  
One of those girls everyone secretly wants to hate  
Even though her style they try to emulate  
Full of pride, snide yet still witty  
She lost her report, what a pity

 **Xander**  
Mmmm cute

 **Willow**  
Pretty red hair and really quite shy  
Has a crush on that Xander guy  
Knows computers and is a geek  
Seemingly appears to be very meek


End file.
